Soledad en Halloween
by Liz M
Summary: Es noche de Halloween y Hermione se siente aparte, sola. Draco por su parte decide no participar de este día, también se siente lejos de todo. Para el reto dle foro Dramione.


_Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling. _

_Esto lo escribí para el reto del foro dramione, ojala les guste._

Soledad en Halloween

La fiesta había sido un completo fracaso, Hermione estaba muy arrepentida de haber ido a la fiesta que los Ravenclaws habían organizado para Halloween sin siquiera haber sido invitada. Todo por seguir la estúpida idea de Ron, este bailaba con una chica de Hufflepuff y Harry se había ido a algún rincón con Ginny.

Sin saber como Hermione se había encontrado completamente sola, sin saber con quien bailar, o si ir a hablarle a alguien. Se sentía alguien completamente aparte, y se encontraba una estúpida por haber pasado 6 años en Hogwarts sin haber conocido a nadie, solo preocupada por los estudios, ahora se sentía aparte, no tenía con quien estar, y la angustiaba que este fuera su último año y no se sabía el nombre ni de la mitad de las personas que se encontraba ahí.

Salió aguantando las lágrimas, de pasada pateó una calabaza que estaba por ahí (que salió volando y le pegó en la cabeza a una chica de sexto de griffindor) y corrió lo más lejos posible, no le importaba su miedo a la oscuridad, ni que la podrían castigar por estar afuera a esas horas. No quería más. Odiaba a todos, por no hablarle ni invitarla a bailar con ellos, pero más que nada, se odiaba a sí misma.

Draco Malfoy estaba enojado, había decidido no aparecerse por el comedor en Halloween, para no escuchar las estupideces del viejo chiflado, ni los bailoteos que hacían los fantasmas todos años y siempre eran iguales.

Tampoco había querido ir a la fiesta clandestina que habían organizado los Ravenclaws, ya estaba cansado de esas chicas que lo acosaban para tratar de acostarse con él, la verdad, es que ya no estaba interesado, quizás estaba madurando, aunque el creía que esto se debía a que cada vez se iba ocultando más en su máscara de frialdad, cada vez estaba más lejos de todo y todos.

- Pero.. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- Blaise Zabini había entrado a la habitación y lo había vomitado entero. Draco creyó que iba a explotar, cada día más idiota – pensó enojado.

Con un hechizo se limpió y se fue dando un portazo. Caminó con toda la rabia creciendo en su interior, y se fue a sentar a su lugar predilecto junto al lago.

Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y se dejó llevar por su mente. Desde el castillo se escuchaban risas, juegos entre los fantasmas, calabazas que cantaban, y a peeves que iba desordenando todo por todas partes. Pero él se sentía aparte, alguien tan diferente, y no le gustaba angustiarse así, no le gustaba dejarse a llevar por sus sentimientos, no quería que su siempre bien puesta máscara se quebrara, pero no podía parar de sentirse solo.

Escuchó un llanto ahogado. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó él. Prendió la varita, y a unos metros vio a Hermione Granger acurrucada en el suelo, llorando sin parar.

-No quiero pelear. – Pensó Draco un poco fastidiado. Pero tampoco iba a dejar a una chica morirse de frío y llorando en el suelo.

Resignado se acercó y le tocó el hombro.- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con una voz que intentaba sonar dulce.

Hermione se sentó y mirando al lago respondió.- Que tenía razón Malfoy, siempre la tuviste, soy una sangre sucia, soy un ser despreciable, una come libros, sin amigos ni amigas, soy fea, nadie me conoce, nadie me quiere y nadie nunca me querrá.

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos. – No seas tonta Granger, no lo decía en serio. Si no tienes muchos amigos es por que tienes otros intereses, y hay mucha gente que te quiere y lo sabes. Y mírate, eres muy bonita. No sé por que lloras…_yo feliz estaría en tu_ _lugar_ – terminó en un susurró casi inaudible.

Hermione paró de llorar y lo miró a los ojos. – Gracias Malfoy, pero no creo que lo dices en serio. No soy bonita. Nunca un hombre me ha mirado. Y tú tienes muchos más amigos y gente que te quiere. Nada que envidiar.

- Estoy solo Granger. Siempre lo he estado. La gente que me rodea lo hace solo por conveniencia. Siento que estoy aparte de todos.

- Yo también. Me siento tan sola que da miedo.

Draco la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho y lloró un poco más. – Siento que he perdido tanto tiempo, Malfoy, haciendo cosas tan inútiles, y que no puedo recuperarlo.

Draco sonrió tristemente, era el mismo caso. – Puedes decirme Draco, Hermione.

- Sabes lo que de verdad me habría gustado, _Draco, _Me habría encantado que en Halloween, alguien quisiera bailar una canción conmigo. Me hubiera gustado ir con amigas a disfrazarnos, a asustar a los niños pequeños y a repartirnos dulces. Pero lo que más me habría gustado, es que alguien hubiese querido bailar conmigo. Se que es una idiotez, pero me sentiría más normal.

Draco se levantó y tomó a Hermione de la mano. – La noche es joven, y la pequeña bruja verá su deseo concedido.

- ¿Y cual es tú deseo, Draco?- Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Draco miró al suelo dudoso y se puso al frente de Hermione. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Esta lo miró sorprendida, pero cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el beso del chico.

- Ese era mi deseo. – Draco siguió caminando hacia el castillo abrazando a Hermione por la cintura. – ¿No sientes como la soledad ya no está?

Hermione sonrió. – Solo siento que te quiero.

Draco la besó nuevamente. Y en la sala común de Ravenclaw, bajo la mirada de mil chicas que los miraban con envidia. Draco y Hermione bailaron toda la noche. Se rieron con los fantasmas, con algún par de ridículo disfraz, y se sintieron como dos personas normales.


End file.
